


we lost the summer

by euntro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Sad Ending, Teen Angst, i suck at tags im sorry, no beta we die like real men, no happy ending, they're friends but you can also imagine them as bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euntro/pseuds/euntro
Summary: A lost summer breaks Soonyoung and Seokmin apart.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	we lost the summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This one shot got inspired by TXT's "We Lost The Summer" as the lyrics hit me really deep.

_ We go on We lost the summer _

_ When we lost each other _

_ Give me back the season  _

Warm. That’s how Soonyoung felt with Seokmin. He was his sun, his reason to laugh, a person who could make him feel. When he was with him he felt happiness, love, excitement, just everything positive a person could feel. Seokmin’s hand ran through his hair and he whispered how much he loved him. Soonyoung was glad he had him and just replied with a smile. 

The first time they met was at school. Seokmin was new in town, yet made friends easily. Soonyoung just watched him from the sidelines and didn’t make efforts to introduce himself to him. They didn’t share any classes together, anyway. 

Seokmin was the first one to make a move. He walked up to Soonyoung during lunch, who was sitting with his friends, and introduced himself. It was March 1st, 2019. They would never forget the date. The pair would meet up every lunch and talk about their day, themselves, and what else came to their minds.

Once the sun shone more, the rain clouds faded and summer began. The two of them would meet up in the afternoon at the local cafe. Seungcheol, the owner, grew fond of them and would let them have a free frappuccino once in a while. It was their spot. Meeting only at school wasn’t enough, they had more to talk about than time. Soonyoung felt sorry, though. The other lived in the outskirts of the town, which meant the ride to town takes quite some time. However, Seokmin let him know it didn’t bother him. They exchanged numbers, so they could talk even when they weren’t seeing each other in person.

Pools, parks, dance studios. These and more regularly got occupied by the two. Seokmin and Soonyoung were known as the chaotic duo by now. Their wild shenanigans at lunch break did not go unnoticed by other students. They were inseparable at school and in their free time. 

By the time the weather got colder and the leaves turned into beautiful orange and yellow colors, Soonyoung and Seokmin had introduced each other to their parents. They’d hang out at each other’s places sometimes and sometimes slept over at each other’s places. Near Seokmin’s house, there was a big forest that looked especially pretty during fall. Seokmin showed Soonyoung around and showed him the special places he found there when he was quite new to the town and still had plenty to discover. These were now their secret spots, their places to hide, only for them. 

Soon enough the first snow started to fall, and the temperatures sunk even more. They still visited Seungcheol’s cafe, if not more than ever. The warm coffee was exactly the thing they needed after an exhausting and cold day at school. On winter break they didn’t stop seeing each other either, it was the exact opposite. Seokmin’s parents didn’t plan to travel anywhere, neither did Soonyoung’s. Talking into the night with mugs of chocolate in their hands was one of their favorite things to do.

The weather didn’t seem to get better after New Year’s. It was just cold and rainy, but Soonyoung promised Seokmin they’d still make the best out of it. He had taken Seokmin to the dance studio often before and now promised him he’d create a choreography with him, and Seokmin appreciated that. He didn’t see himself as a brilliant dancer, but Soonyoung definitely was one, so he felt honored to dance with him, and not beside him. And with that, they ended up spending most of their spare time in the studio.

_ The soccer shoes that were running, the noisy heat (with you) _

_ My earphones that we shared to listen secretly (Now by myself) _

_ The popular song, the concert inside the classroom (but now) _

_ We lost the sunset, now don’t know what to do _

  
  


What surprised everyone was the coronavirus outbreak. In March the entire town got put on lockdown, for the safety of everyone. The two boys weren’t able to see each other properly, but they tried their best to stay in contact. Facetiming- they hadn’t done it before, but it seemed to be a great tool. It wasn’t the same thing as hugging and actually seeing each other, but what else was there to do?

The lockdown stretched itself longer than everyone expected, and it was just draining. Soonyoung and Seokmin tried their best to stay in touch, they really did, but the number of times they spoke a day decreased more and more. Soonyoung had adopted a completely different sleep schedule than Seokmin, and the assignments ate up most of their time too. Every day felt the same. It was so repetitive, Soonyoung swore he was on the urge of going insane.

_ The café that I went to has now closed (and how) _

_ I hide my sigh behind this stuffy mask (Remaining here) _

_ I hate my face without expression (you know) _

_ You was my sunset, I wanna make it work _

The school’s opened again, people could go outside and Seokmin was excited, he could finally see Soonyoung in person again. He was so happy until he found out everyone had to stay in their respective classrooms. This meant he wasn’t able to see him during lunch and he was so disappointed. They were able to talk a little when they met in front of the school and Seokmin noticed how exhausted the other looked. He wanted to hug him, however, a teacher stopped him before he could do so. The mask damped the sound of the sigh he let out.

Soonyoung always found an excuse to not hang out with him- it made Seokmin feel worried. He answered his texts only days after Seokmin had sent them, he’d miss out on their set and scheduled facetime sessions. He wanted to ask him if he’s okay but it seemed like his friend would push him away.

Soonyoung did not feel good at all. He planned on spending the entire summer with Seokmin. But was it really summer? It felt like a never-ending winter. He wasn’t able to do stuff he enjoyed because of all the strict rules. In addition, being alone all the time with his thoughts just made him feel awful, he had discovered many bad feelings inside of him and he just wanted to go back to last year’s summer where everything seemed to be perfect. Soonyoung really missed Seokmin, but the latter just reminded him of the good times last year. For most people that would be a good thing but Soonyoung wasn’t like other people. It made him feel depressed and empty because he wanted the old times back then. It felt like time was going slower than usual.

So the two drifted slowly apart- yes, they’d talk from time to time. But it felt like they had nothing to talk about anymore. Days were repetitive and you couldn’t go anywhere. Seokmin would offer everything just to be able to drink a coffee with the other at Seungcheol’s cafe. More places opened again over time and the two of them were finally able to do stuff together. They went shopping and went on walks, picked up food, and ate it together at Soonyoung’s home. Both were relieved and happy that they were growing closer again. Yet it didn’t feel the same. It was all so limited, they felt like birds in cages.

A month passed and suddenly Seokmin disappeared from school. Soonyoung had texted him to ask if he was sick or if there’s another reason for his week of absence. Seokmin replied only a day after that he didn’t feel well and that his mother made him stay home. The other didn’t think much of it and just sent him a short ‘get well soon’. They started to drift apart again.

Weeks passed and still no sign of Seokmin at school. Soonyoung didn’t feel too good about this so he went to visit his house after his classes ended. However, he didn’t know the person who opened the door. She explained to him that the past owners had moved out a while ago and Soonyoung felt his heart breaking and needed a moment to catch his breath. The nice lady let him inside after she told him that one of the past owners, most likely Seokmin he thought, had given her a letter to give to him if he ever showed up. While she looked for the letter, the boy tried to sort his thoughts. Why would the other just leave him? The new owner came back and handed him the letter. They exchanged a quick goodbye and Soonyoung made his way home. There he opened the letter.

“My dearest Soonyoung,

I’m sorry that you had to find it out like this. I knew you were struggling with things- and I think announcing that I’m moving would do more harm than good. To be honest, we should’ve moved months ago, but I didn’t want to leave you; my parents also noticed and canceled the plans. I felt selfish because I took away my dad’s chance to get a better job, but I would do everything for you. Then, lockdown started and I felt like I lost you. You changed. A lot. I felt like I was losing you, so I told my parents it’d be fine if we moved. My dad had been still able to accept the offer. And with that, my parents set a moving date. I didn’t realize how much I actually missed you, but then we met again and spent time again. I was able to see you again. However, I just couldn’t cancel my family’s plans. So I just kept it a secret. I wasn’t actually sick, I just moved. But I also wasn’t completely lying because the fact that I moved away from you made me feel sick in the head. You are my everything Soonyoung, I would give my soul for you. But I guess this entire thing changed me too, it changed me into a worse person than I used to be. I’m so sorry. We can still stay in contact if you aren’t too angry at me. I’d love it.

Stay safe and healthy, 

Seokmin”

Soonyoung broke down. It was all too much for him, yet he texted Seokmin and told him it was okay. His brain was telling him that he should be angry at him because it was an absolute shitty move but he just couldn’t be. All he felt was emptiness. 

After all, they stayed in contact, and life went on. Over the months both grew busier and had their own lives apart from each other and the contact got less and less until they had forgotten each other.

_ We go on We lost the summer _

_ When we lost each other _

_ Give me back the season _

_ Oh, it’s all gone _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are highly appreciated.
> 
> https://twitter.com/AO3euntro


End file.
